tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Numb3rsfan
Willingly Shared Info I am generally a nice person, though I do get a bit depressed rather easily. I also suffer from an annoying skin condition called eczema, though it looks like psoriasis rather than eczema. I was also homeschooled from Kindergarden all the way through 12th grade. It was okay but it made making friends very difficult, and because of that, I basically have no friends (well...maybe 1) that live in the state I am in. All my friends are online. I love pets, I can never imagine myself not owning at least some type of pet. Currently I do have a small critter collection, which I will tell you. First there is the family dog, a beagle/basset/blue heeler mix named Cassie. She is such a sweet, sweet girl. A way to picture her is this: Think of the face of a beagle, low body of a basset and the greyish color of a blue heeler. Then there's my gerbils. All in all I have owned 7 (so far) they are: *Bo (07 - 11/07/09) (After Bo Duke from The Dukes of Hazzard) *Luke (07 - 09/23/2010) (After Luke Duke from The Dukes of Hazzard) *Don (08 - 8/20/2010) (After Don Eppes from Numb3rs) *Charlie (08 - 2/10/2010) (After Charlie Eppes from Numb3rs) *Zak (12/22/2009 -Present) (After Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures ) *Nick (12/22/2009 - Present) (After Nick Groff from Ghost Adventures ) *Aaron (12/22/2009 - Present) (After Aaron Goodwin from Ghost Adventures ) Yes I was only able to make videos for Don and Luke (each was made a day before they passed) reason being I only thought to make them when Don was ill, as a sort of memorial and memory of them. Next there is my guinea pig, I have had her over a year and her name is Saphira (yes after the dragon from Eragon) Finally there are my birds, I recently decided to try my hand at owning a bird after some convincing by Garnet. So far I have only ever owned 2 birds; let me tell you about them. *Denny (10-5-2010 - 10-7-2010) Yep you read that right; 2 days...I only had Denny 2 days before he passed away. Denny was a blue parakeet that I bought from Petsmart. He was named after the horse from Return to Snowy River. Now some of you may think that I mistreated Denny in those 2 days, let me tell you this is not the case. I made sure he had a clean cage, fresh food and water and a cuttlebone, plus I gave him plenty of attention; no I think he had contracted something while at Petsmart which eventually killed him 2 days after I bought him. *Diefenbaker (10-7-2010 - 4-21-2011) After Denny died I returned him to Petsmart (as part of their 14 Day Guarantee Agreement) and was able to get another parakeet to replace him. This parakeet, whom I named Diefenbaker (named him after the wolf from Due South) is also a blue parakeet, a little bit bigger than Denny was, plus he is a darker blue. *I don't know what happened to Dief; he became sick yesterday and died sometime in the night between midnight and 9AM in the morning. Humor *Sees a guy in a face mask* "Oh, their heads are still factory wrapped!" What they do on the site RP my characters mainly. Category:Members